reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Wing
Zero Wing is founded by Shi Feng in his new life. With the focus on quality over quantity, the guild follows the path of the elite. Guild Information Zero Wing is a guild that was started in the early days of God's Domain and slowly grew in both power and status, proving themselves to be a powerhouse even against many established Guilds and Teams. Zero Wing is renowned for it's strict recruitment standards,as they have chosen to follow the path of the elite, focusing the guild's resources on a select bunch of people, allowing them to achieve their greatest potential. Most members begin as a normal member, and have to work their way up the ranks to qualify for the elite teams, legion, reserve forces, and even the main force.Chapter 1551 Qualification comes in the form of promotion tests that occur periodically, which compares one's progression in the Trial Tower, one's combat performance among other criterias. No one is exempted from this test, even if they enter based on the personal recommendation of the guild, and even Shi Feng.Chapter 1721 Members in the guild can be differentiated by the glow from their emblems. Elite member's emblem emit a light blue glow. Core members have a light purple glow, while the top ten of their class would receive a dark purple glowing emblem.Chapter 1917 Member Benefits In it's initial stage of development, members would be access to most features of the Guild's Residence, Guild's Treasury and other features by using their Guild Contribution Points (GCPs). In order to gain GCPs, members can participate in guild related activities (quests, missions, wars, etc) or by trading in weapons and equipment, tools and items to the treasury. As an added benefit for elite members and above, they are allowed to purchase private housing in the various Guild Towns and Cities. After the guild had established themselves as a powerhouse and more members flocked to join them, new requirements were introduced to identify the benefits each member would receive. The contribution of each member would be recorded and it would be the defining factor, instead of one's combat power. If members fail to obtain the quota of guild-related achivements and GCPs required of their rank, they would be demoted by their rank. Members are also at risk of expulsion from the guild if they fail to fulfull a reserve member's quota, no matter their strength Chapter 1707 The guild received 20 access passes to the Secret Pavilion's simulated training programme. This passes are only accessible to the main force in order to develop them. After being promoted to a 4-star Guild, they gained the following: Due to the Guild's achievements and promotion to 4-star, they gained the following. * Guild Emblem (Mysterious-Iron Rank) - Provides an increase of 2% to all Basic Attributes, Attack Power, Defense and Exp Gain, when six or more Guild members are within 150 yards.Chapter 1856 * Guild Battle Flag (Bronze Rank) - When planted in an area, all Guild members within 200 yards will receive a 10% increase to all Attributes for five minutesChapter 1856 Guild Leadership * Shi Feng (Guild Leader) * Aqua Rose (Vice-Guild Leader) * Gentle Snow (Vice-Guild Leader) * Fire Dance (Commander of Main Force) * Melancholic Smile (Manager of Candlelight Trading Firm) * Youlan (Manager of Candlelight Trading Firm) * Liang Jing (Manager of Candlelight Trading Firm) Members There are over 600 Tier 2 Players due to the usage of the Primordial City's Primordial Soul. This number surpassed most superpowers as of Chapter 1898. Guild Mines * Source Fire Vein in Flame Demon's ValleyChapter 1845 History After being reincarnated, Shi Feng decides to create his own workshop and guild - Zero Wing - with the first members being Blackie and himself. Although doubtful at first, Blackie committed himself to aiding Shi Feng to establish the workshop and guild, by recruiting members and managing the administrative aspect. Although Shi Feng did not immediately create his guild, he was looking out for potential talents and recruiting them for his dungeon party. This party members would become the founding members of the guild. Under his tutelage and assistance, they would grow to become experts in God's Domain. This members include: Blackie, Cola, Violet Cloud, Drowsy Sloth, Lonely Snow, Gluttonous Mouse, Fire Dance, Water Buffalo. Shi Feng first mentions the name of his guild in chapter 90, but the guild isn't created until chapter 244. After recruiting Aqua Rose and her subordinates in, Shi Feng finally had the numbers to form his own Guild.Chapter 240 He submitted a request to the Adventurer's Association and 'Zero Wing' was formed!Chapter 244 When Aqua Rose had brought her subordinates to the Starstreak Trading Firm's meeting room, there were anxious to find out which superpower Black Flame belonged to. But to their surprise, there were only nine members in the guild, they were disappointed that it was an upstart guild. However, Shi Feng's message of depending on one's own performance to establish their Guild and build their power from the ground up. Confident in the financial resources of Black Flame, the member's fighting spirit was ignited but some still had their doubts. When Shi Feng turned their attention to the White River City's Ranking List, they were shocked to find that the top eight positions had been taken by Blackie and the rest. This was sufficient to prove their strength as a guild with experts and bring fame to the guild. Wars & Battles Zero Wing vs Dark Star and World Dominators Zero Wing vs Overwhelming Smile Zero Wing vs Dragon Pavilion Zero Wing vs Star Alliance, Flower of Seven Sins, Twilight Echo, Overwhelming Smile and Beast Emperor Zero Wing vs Blackwater, Pantheon and Heaven's Burial(start-1059/end-1100) * Blackwater had dispatched 200,000 elite members, Heaven's Burial 50 000 elite members, Pantheon 3 legions, 200 000 monsters with lowest-leveled among them was Level 60(3-Mythic monsters, Grand lords, Great lords...) and over 100 one-horned humanoid monsters(20 were Great Lords while the rest were High Lord rank.). They also had 17 Tier-3 summoning scrolls, 3 cannons and, tier 4 curse scroll(Space Smasher) and Magic Barrier Stones(To put Shi Feng inside the barrier). * Zero Wing had only 20 000 elite members (Near the end of the war the number increased) and NPC soldiers, and guards. They also had 8 Tier-3 summoning scrolls,Three Magic towers(In the beginning one), Four Defensive Turrets, Five Miniature Ballistas, Nine-star Polar Domain, Double Protection Barrier and Divine Beast's Descent(Summon Divine Dragon(Elemental Creature, Mythic)). * Result: Zero Wing obtained plenty of monster materials from 200 000 monsters(2,428 Evil Energy Crystals and Rare materials...), even after taking into account the weapons and equipment Zero Wing's members lost in the war, they had netted an additional 114,633 pieces of weapons and equipment(The most inferior items were Level 35 Bronze Equipment with even Level 40 Dark-Gold Equipment in the mix.). They also got 28 items from Lancelot's corpse(Among the 28 items Lancelot had dropped, twenty were Epic materials. Of the remaining eight, three were Epic Weapons and pieces of Equipment: a cloth armor headdress, a staff, and a pair of plate armor bracers.As for the five remaining items, two were Tier 4 Magic Scrolls, two were designs, and the last one was the Town Promotion Order). Zero Wing vs Abandoned Wave[Evil God Apostle]'''(start-1336/end-1347) * Abandoned Wave had dispatched 500 000 Evil Beasts(elites, super-elites, 40,000 Level 60-plus Chieftains, 3,000-plus Lords, 200-plus Great Lords, 40-plus Grand Lords and five Level 70, Mythic) and 6,000 Evil Demon * Zero Wing had 40 000 members in town. They also had 73 Miniature Ballistas(with 200,000 Exploding Arrows), 2 Intermediate Mana Pulse Cannons, movement-type, defensive magic array, 2 000 NPC guards, 1000 adventure association's NPC's, Hero - Gilbert, 3 Tier-4 Divine Dragon e.t.c.. * Result: Zero Wing anihilated every evil beast and evil demon. Shi Feng also sealed Abandoned Wave. In the end he killed grand lord that Beast Emperor summoned and obtained Evil God Crystal. '''Zero Wing vs Heaven's Burial, Blackwater and Beast Emperor'' ''(start-1686/end-1697) Before this war Zero Wing had financial war against Heaven's Burial(subsidized by money from Blackwater). War of whealth ended unclear, although Shi Feng destroyed Heaven's Burial's main money making town. * Heaven's Burial had gathered over 300,000 members before Stone Forest Town. Although only around 170,000 of them were elite members, and the rest were normal members, the normal members were not to be underestimated. Even the weakest among them was Level 45. Furthermore, Heaven's Burial had the support of a large force of Evil Demons. Counted over 100,000 of these monsters. Blackwater had dispatched 6,000 experts and eight Catapults. * Zero Wing had around 100 000 players in town and 3 Baphomets(Mythical monster/High Demons) .They had also a few hundreds of Miniature Ballistas. * Result: The battle lasted around 20 minutes. Zero Wing annihilated all mythic monsters and vast majority of players and monsters. Also baphomets had sould attacks so the players that died at hands of these monsters had higher death penalty. Shi Feng obtained Evil God's Eye after killing Evil Demon(mythic). Category:Guilds